dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Measuring the Veil
} |name = Measuring the Veil |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Activated_elven_artifact_in_DAI.png |px = 270x360px |location = The Hinterlands |start = Solas |end = |qcat = |related = Measure Veil Strength |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Measuring the Veil is a companion quest for Solas in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition The player will begin Measuring the Veil by going down the east road out of the Crossroads in the Hinterlands and taking a right at the fork. Solas will prompt the Inquisitor into looking into some nearby elven ruins for an artifact that may help prevent veil tears. The quest can also be acquired by speaking to Solas at Haven once Mother Giselle has moved there. Walkthrough Upon arriving at the ruin, the party will encounter a Dalish mage named Mihris fighting a demon. The demon should be weakened considerably as the party gets closer, if Mihris doesn't finish it off entirely. The player has the following options: :*Ignore Mihris entirely. - (No effect) :*Tell her to leave. - , , :*Offer to help, after which she temporarily joins the party. - (No effect) A mage in the active party will need to use their special "Energize" ability to remove rubble blocking the entrance of the cave. If not, Mihris will ask Solas to help. Once the blockage is removed, a lesser shade and two wraiths will spawn just inside. Follow one of the two sets of stairs into a larger chamber. In this main chamber, the party will encounter two lesser shades and two wraiths. After the battle, the party will discover the elven artifact: a veil-measuring device, which will strengthen the veil when activated. upon its activation. At this point, if Mihris is with the party, she will discover something near the artifact. Speak to her, and the player will have the following options: :*If the Herald is Dalish there will be a special option, "Please, I need it." The Herald says, "Mana. Ma halani," and appeals to Mihris as a fellow Dalish. She hands over an Amulet of Power and . If Sera is in the party, . :*If the Inquisition perk Arcane Knowledge has been taken, an option to convince Mihris that she doesn't have the knowledge to use it properly will be available. She hands over the Amulet of Power and . :*Ask Solas to persuade Mihris. He says, "Ma Halani. Ma Glandival. Vir Enasalin." She then hands over the Amulet of Power and . :*Take it by force. Mihris turns hostile and you must kill her to get the Amulet of Power. If she is in the party, . There is no approval change for Solas with this option. Before leaving the cave, return to the entrance and find the Veilfire brazier. Carry a torch to the wall to the left of the artifact and examine the rune to acquire the fire rune schematic. Rewards * 44 XP * 40 influence * Amulet of Power (Solas only) Notes * Solas must be in the active party to complete the quest. If the cave is approached without him, Mihris will not be there. The cave can still be entered and looted, but neither demons nor the elven artifact will spawn. * After completing this quest, if he is in the active party while any artifact is found and activated. You are also rewarded 44 XP and 40 Influence for every artifact that is activated. * If Mihris is ignored or told to leave, the Amulet of Power for Solas cannot be acquired. * Mihris is only honest about her intentions to a Dalish Inquisitor. If asked, she will tell a Dalish Inquisitor about what happened to her clan during the events of ''The Masked Empire.'' Mihris will tell a non-Dalish Inquisitor that while she was exploring in service of her clan, she noticed the Breach and hoped to use her magical knowledge to help. Solas will comment, "Ma harel, da'len," which translates to, "You lie, child." This makes Mihris uneasy, and she quickly changes the subject. Codex entries If this is the first time the player encounters veilfire and veilfire runes Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companion quests